Nav Guado's venture into the Unknown
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Nav Guado's life as he joins the group in their journey to defeat SIN,  Nav is NOT an OC!  NavxRikku  R&R  M for later chapters maybe       Link to the sword wont work and I dont know whats wrong with it!  T T


Today was another day.

And of course Nav Guado knew that.

After how many days of practice?

Another day would be added to it!

And Nav Guado loved it more than anything!

Nav laughed as he ran around the airship as fast as hi feet could possibly take him running past many different people who thought he must be nuts to keep running, and many women who wondered, under his Guado Glories armor, was he as attractive as he trained? Well maybe they could find out? But at the moment Nav Guado was more focused on one thing, practicing.

It had been a month since he had been drafted to the Besaid Aurochs, and soon after, they gained a massive winning streak. Nav Guado could take, and dish out a nice-sized beating, and plus, he was a terrific passer. Giving the ball off to TIdus much in the game so he could score. Over the time, Nav and Tidus had becomme very good friends, and many of the strategies that the Aurochs had, were made by the both of them. Nav also formed friendships with a few of the other players. One being Wakka, the 2 had a little brother-big brother relationship like Wakka and Tidus had. Raudy was a jerk so Nav ignored him. Brother was hard to understand but Nav respected him as a dedicated player.

And then there was Rikku.

Rikku was something else entirely, Nav adored her but made sure to not let her see it. Originally Rikku never wanted to join, but after Keepa quit, SOMEBODY needed to be the goalie, and Nav thoguht Rikku would be quick enough for the job so he suggested it to Tidus and Wakka and they both agreed heartilly. So soon Rikku dressed in her Al Bhed outfit for her goallie outfit. In her first game, not a single shot ever got past her. To say Nav was surprised was an understatement, he was ASTOUNDED.

Soon after Nav got the wierdest reqquest ever from Rikku and Tidus. They both asked him to join their group as a Guardian. Now Nav would be quite honest, he wanted to refuse at first. But after knowing that he'd still be able to play blitzball the same way he has been, he thought it over and just thouhgt it would be a good idea. Soon becoming a new fighter in the group. Now most would think that he'd use a staff like Seymour or in the least, a short sword like Tidus right? WRONG!

He prefered to fight like Auron, albeit much faster but with a still heavy sword. He used a silver version of Auron's katana that looked like it was better suited to a Guado. So whenever it came to fighting, Nav, like Auron would help by either literally cleaving the enemy in half, or just by lowering a stronger enemie's defence and attack first, then work on smacking the hell out of it and bringing it down. Unlike Auron thoguh, Nav also knew water spells like the back of his hand, so he was very helpfull as a ranged fighter as well.

And so after several months, he became a standard in the party, making friendly jokes and playing pranks on Auron with Tidus and Wakka. Though Auron still managed to know it was them somehow. But today was much different. Today, they were heading to Zanarkand, THE Zanarkand where Tidus kept insisting that he had lived. Nav still couldnt beleive it, but he honestly never argued with it either. At the moment they were all going up Mount Gagazet, Nav couldnt even feel the cold honestly. Wether it was because he was wearing armor or because of him being a Guado he'll never know. But regardless they kept walking. He couldnt help but notice that RIkku kept shivering. And certainly she should be, she's wearing such skimpy clothing in such a place as this? He was surprised she hadn't already frozen to death, albeit he was certainly gratefull she didnt. He walked over to her slowly hands behind his head.

"Hey Rikku? You holdin up there?" He asked, concern clear in his voice, thoguh he had tried to hide it. Her teeth chattered but she shook her head, obviously trying to put up a tough front. he just sighed in annoyance and he snapped his fingers making a small fire appear in his hand, holding it close to her to help her warm up, but obviously not too close to her so as to burn her. She smiled thankfully and she cuddled close to him causing him to blush but he accepted it and he kept walking close to her as they finally neared the top of the mountain, and over, would be Zanarkand. "finally...we're almost done walking..." He sighed relaxing...but immediately that thouhgt went away as they found out who was waiting up for them at the top. His eyes widened and the fire disappeared as he fell to his knees staring at the supposedly dead man in front of them. "No...L-Lord Seymour...?"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Tell me waht you think!**

**Here's what Nav's Katana looks like just imagine it more decorated lol .com/final%**

**R&R!**


End file.
